disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Hand
List of Hands for stealing items. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Hands can be used to steal Items from enemies. In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remakes, Stealing is determined by the character's level. Note that if a Thief is using the Hand, their chances will not only go up to 99%, but they can steal statistics from enemies (Usually a relatively small amount of said stat) as well. If any other type of character is using a Hand, 50% is the highest chance of stealing they will have. #Stealing Hand #Plundering Hand #Cha-Ching Hand #Bandit's Hand #Awesome Hand #Dream Hand (Afternoon of Darkness onwards), Legendary by default, only received from the Record Holder upon reaching certain information gathering quotas) Disgaea 2 Hands retain their original function as they did in Hour of Darkness, but follow a radically different formula. If a Thief is stealing, the formula differs depending on what is being stolen. (The "-" character stands for subtraction in the formulas. "Next" means Enemy's amount of experience closest to their next Level Up. "Direction" refers to how she is facing the enemy. This number is to be 1 if stealing from the front, 1.1 if from the side, and 1.2 if stealing from behind. Only Thieves can steal HL, EXP, and Stats.) Note that these formulas are strictly for those that intend to crunch numbers to gain the best results. Others should simply ignore these algorithims and focus on maintaining a high Level and HIT Statstic with their stealing character.. If Items are the target: Thief Level*(Direction she is stealing from + 2 * Her Lover Specialist Power/100) + 25 + The Hand's HIT stat - The Enemy's Level - Item's Rank*3 -The Item's Rarity If a Non-Thief is stealing Items: Character Level * "Direction" + Hand's HIT stat/2 - Enemy Level - Item Rank * 3 - Item's Rarity. If Stats are the target: Thief Level * 2+ Hand's HIT stat - Enemy Level If EXP Points are the Target: ("Next" *(5/Enemy's EXP Points Modifier Number) * 0.02 * Enemy's Yield Modifier + 6) /2 If HL is the target: (((Enemy Level + 2) ^ 2 + Enemy Level + 2) * Enemy's EXP Points Modifier Number/10) /2 #Stealing Hand #Plundering Hand #Cha-Ching Hand #Bandits Hand #Awesome Hand Disgaea 3 Requesting Information. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Hands once again appear in Disgaea 4 and act much like they did in the original Disgaea. However Hands have a much lower percentage to steal and ensures that a Thief has to be within 100 levels in order to succesfully steal an item. Also unlike previous incarnations, the Thief's HIT stat does not affect the accuracy of the Hand which makes it much more important to have high level Hands and to be a higher level yourself. A good way to increase the rate however is to put Marksman Innocents on the Hand as the HIT of the Hand will affect the chance to steal. Each Hand has 10 higher Hit then the previous one and increases steal range by 1. Hands are lost upon a succesful steal, if the theft fails the Hand is returned. The formula for stealing is: % = (Lvl * Direction + hand/2) - (ELvl + Rarity + 3 * Rank) Stealing from the front is a multiplier of 1.0, Sides are 1.1, Back is 1.2. However if a Thief steals these multipliers are doubled and steal rate is capable of reaching 99% which is unnatainable for non Thieves who have max steal chance capped at 49%. 1. Stealing Hand: 10 HIT, 1 Range. 2. Plundering Hand: 20 HIT, 2 Range. 3. Cha-Ching Hand: 30 HIT, 3 Range. 4. Bandits Hand: 40 HIT, 4 Range. 5. Awesome Hand: 50 HIT, 5 Range. Category:Article stubs